In the Moonlight
by Alyria
Summary: The Wolves and Foxes are at it again! Syaoran reluctantly shows up at the dance and meets someone amazing, but will the two gangs in town allow their love to grow?


In the Moonlight

Author's Notes: Hi! - Thanks for coming! Please, sit down and enjoy (let's hope .. o.O) this thing I've written up! This is my third attempt at making a fanfic, so let's hope this one's decent, ok? RnR if you can, please. -hugs- Okay, you can read the story now. o.O

Chapter one - The Plan

The dusty streets of Hong Kong were fairly empty this afternoon. The sun began settling itself in the horizon. Crickets began chirping and trees rustled in the wind. The sky was painted with orange clouds and streaks of blue, purple, and pink. Then, there were loud footsteps.

"Syaoran!" a deep voice called out. A tall man dashed through alleys and streets. He had something important to do. He rushed on over to the back of an old bar called 'Wei's Bar'. His hair was greasy and black and his eyes were a dark chocolate brown. "Hey!" he shouted.

"Hey, Taishui!" replied Syaoran, a man with messy brown hair and shiny amber eyes. He was carrying wine bottles into the back door of the bar. "Haven't seen you in a while. What's the rush?"

"It's those little Japanese twerps," Taishui paused to catch his breath. "I've finally come up with a plan to get rid of them."

"Then what do you need me for?" Syaoran poked him in the nose. "It's over with me and the gang."

Syaoran used to be a member of Taishui's gang until he lost interest and left. The gang, called the Wolves, were rivals with a small group of Japanese men, called the Foxes. The Wolves believed that the Japanese didn't belong and the Foxes believed they were wrong.

"Syaoran, the gang needs you!"

"Why?" Syaoran picked up a dropped bottle. "I work here now. I have nothing to do with the gang."

"C'mon buddy!" Taishui gave him a pat on the back. "We started the gang together, you and me!"

"What's this plan you have, anyway?" Syaoran asked.

"You heard of the dance tonight, right?" Taishui snatched a flyer from the ground and handed it to Syaoran.

"Yeah, so?" Syaoran said, barely looking at the flyer.

"Those twerps are going to be there, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm thinking," Taishui started, "that we go and challenge them to an all out fight! We're going to show them once and for all what the Wolves are really about!"

"And?" Syaoran crossed his arms.

"Well, you gotta be there!"

"I don't want to have anything to do with it." Syaoran started walking in the door.

"Wait, buddy!" Taishui begged. "It's life and death here!"

Syaoran looked up at the sky and shook his head. Taishui was so persistent, it really drove him nuts.

"We're best buds!" Taishui waved his arms in the air. "We grew up together and everything!"

"I've got work to do here, got no time to mess around." Syaoran handed a bottle to Taishui. "I'm sure the old man will be upset if I just leave the bar without saying anything."

"You gotta tell him you're busy!" Taishui snapped. "Y'know, out doing errands or something!"

"I dunno, Taishui." Syaoran let out a heavy sigh. "Like I said, I don't want to have anything to do with the gang and the Japanese."

"Oh, come on! We gotta have _everyone_ there!" Taishui tugged hard on Syaoran's sleeve. "Just for the dance! At least the dance!"

"What's that?" Syaoran put his ear closer to Taishui. "I can't hear you."

"... please?" Taishui shoved the bottle into Syaoran's arms.

"Ahh, well," Syaoran began, "I'm not sure."

"Please, Syaoran!!" Taishui got on his knees. "We need you!"

"Alright," Syaoran let out a chuckle. "I'll try."

"Don't just try!" Taishui was getting angry now. "Do it!!"

"Okay, calm down" Syaoran walked in the bar and came out with a comb. "I'll be there."

"Good! I'll see you then!" Taishui jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Hmm?" Syaoran glared at him. "What's that?"

"... I mean, thanks." Taishui looked down at the ground. Syaoran grinned and gave Taishui a pat on the back.

"I'll be there for the dance," Syaoran said. "I can't promise more than that."

"Yeah," Taishui kicked some dirt up. "Well, who knows, you might find something interesting at the dance tonight."

"Something interesting?" Syaoran sat on the ground.

"Yeah, y'know," Taishui sat next to him. "A new dance move, food, maybe a girl or two .. things like that!"

"Whatever," Syaoran sighed.

Taishui saluted Syaoran and walked off quickly, just incase Syaoran thought of more conditions. Syaoran flung a small pebble in the air and read through the dance flyer carefully. As he read through, he felt something .. something like magic. He had to go to this dance.

"I think he's right," Syaoran whispered to himself. "I feel like something is going to happen tonight."

-

Author's Notes: Oah, there was lots of dialogue in this chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? o.O Stay tuned!


End file.
